Blanco e inmenso
by znnifer
Summary: Entonces Hinata miró esa foto y dio gracias a los ángeles y a los dioses en ver a ese rubio dueño de sus pesares y suspiros como dios lo trajo al mundo, recostado boca abajo, exponiendo ese grande, blanco e inmenso trasero.


**Y aquí apareciéndome con este OS, espero que disfruten, rían y sobre todo se entretengan ;)**

* * *

**Blanco e inmenso.**

Nervios, una y otra vez esa muletilla se apoderaba dentro de ella mientras se encontraba sentada en aquel sillón de cuero color café oscuro, el color alma de las paredes, el centro de entretenimiento estaba frente a ella y con esa mesita de madera en el centro de la sala donde un vidrio templado estaba encima y adornado de dos macetas de flores y unas figuras de fruta de barro blanco pintado que hacían mostrar el buen gusto de la decoración de la familia.

Oh eso era lo inesperado hallarse en esa casa perteneciente a quien es su amor imposible, su inspiración a seguir adelante y el dueño de sus nervios, sonrojos y tartamudeos, y es que aún recuerda Por culpa de su profesora de ciencia ella se hallaba en este momento.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?, pues la respuesta era simple, tenía que ser con Naruto formar un equipo para el proyecto de ciencias designado y organizado por la profesora –maldita Anko-sensei-. Si por ella quién decidió el hacer los equipo fuera de lo común, alegando que con dos integrantes era más que suficiente, ya que si con tres integrantes parecía trío, y con cuatro un Ménage à trois. Era absoluta la orden de ella, por lo regular siempre hacía equipo con Ino y Sakura, pero ahora por culpa del destino, ella formó dueto con el rubio de sus pesares.

Y entonces terminando las clases, enseguida Naruto la invitó a su casa para realizar las ideas y un bosquejo del proyecto, nunca supo qué fue su respuesta, pero luego de instantes ya estaban en la sala de su casa, sentada esperando mientras que el rubio hizo una breve salida para hacer unos asuntos de último momento para su padre, mientras que ella estaba esperando el transcurrir de los minutos.

Un sonido de una puerta abrirse en la planta alta de la casa y luego siendo secundado de dos pares de pasos, pensaba que estaba sola, pero una voz de mujer hizo confirmar su error.

-¡Kawaiii!- fue la voz femenina que se oyó por el pasillo -pero que ternura- continuó esa chillona voz.

-Y pensar que Naru-chan era tan mono- secundó otra que se escuchaba infantil, parecía que era una niña.

Y entonces se mostraron en la sala ambas mujeres, una de estatura media, superando por centímetros la suya, esa mirada impasible y pintoresca similar a la de Naruto, ojos de color violeta intenso, el cabello largo que estaba a la altura de sus pantorrillas –sí que es bastante largo- vestía ropa casual de una ama de casa, falda de un tono verde olivo, una blusa de similar color a su rojizo pelo.

En tanto la otra chica, que parecía tener unos doce o trece años, posiblemente la edad de su hermana menor Hanabi, de piel blanca, cabello largo y rubio peinado en dos coletas su cara y esas expresiones tan similares y de igual manera efusivas a la mujer mayor, ese distintivo color de ojos azules y acompañado de picardía, junto con una sonrisa gatuna que era causa de las fotos que ella cargaba en ese álbum, el vestido consistía en unos short que cubrían hasta medio muslo, y esa blusa de tirantes que mostraban osadía y gallardía.

-Hola que tal- fue el saludo de la mujer alta

-E…esto…ho…hola- dijo Hinata trastabillando sus vocablos

-Eres una amiga de Naru-nichan- fue la pregunta inmediata de la chica y a lo que de respuesta recibió un asentimiento por Hinata. -Sí que Nichan tiene suerte de traer una hermosa chica a la casa… de hecho eres la primera en traer-

Todos los colores rojo existentes se acumularon en sus mejillas ante el comentario de la chica.

-Pero que modales Naruko, preséntate a ella- dijo la pelirroja simulando un drama –Bueno, déjanos presentarnos… Yo soy Kushina Namikaze, la madre de Naruto- y ahora dándole la palabra a la niña.

-Y mi nombre es Naruko, la hermana pequeña y la favorita… sobre ese Menma-baka- dijo ella en un pequeño susurro, cosa que Kushina y Hinata si oyeron.

-Naruko, no odies a tu hermano pequeño- fue la reprimenda suave de Kushina.

-HMP- dijo ella, luego de unos segundos dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa donde habían dejado las fotos.

-No te preocupes, así es- vaya comentario de la madre, a Hinata parecía que veía a una chica bipolar, en unos segundo cambió su felicidad y seguridad por envidia y odio.

-¿No quieres beber algo?- ofreció cortésmente Kushina, cosa que Hinata pidió un vaso de agua.

Servido su vaso de agua Hinata estaba en la sala, mientras que ambas mujeres que se hallaban en la mesa veían fotos, y esas expresiones y cuchicheos despertaron su curiosidad, pero por educación no irrumpiría en el momento familiar de ambas chicas.

-¿Oye, no te estás aburriendo ahí?- la voz de Naruko rompieron sus cavilaciones, y Hinata dirigió atención hacía la chica.

-No… estoy bien aquí, no se preocupen-

-Si quieres puedes estar aquí con nosotras, te entretendrás al menos- Kushina invito Hinata a ver las fotos, quiso negarse Hinata, pero la clara insistencia de Kushina era más grande que el cortés gesto de rechazo de Hinata, por lo que ella se dirigió a sentarse al lado de ambas mujeres.

Veía como ojeaban las fotografías del álbum, Hinata vio como estaban otros álbumes ahí, y entonces preguntó -¿De qué son las fotos?-.

-Son de Naruto- dijo enseguida la menor de las mujeres –Esas son cuando era un bebé y niño- Hinata estaba entre sus ojos la oportunidad de ver más a fondo la vida del rubio, pero su educación evitaba que esta bandeja de plata ofrecida fuera tomada.

-Puedes verlas, verás cuanta monada era Naruto- dijo Kushina.

Y como si le soltaran la rienda, Hinata tomó uno de los álbumes y lo abrió, y entonces sus mejillas se volvieron a colorearse de rojo, Una foto de un Naruto recién nacido envuelto en esa frazada azul cielo, siendo cargado por Kushina quien se veía feliz y admirando a su pequeño tesoro, era la primera foto y estaba emocionada Hinata.

Entonces muchas fotos de Naruto en sus primeros meses salían a relucir, ese conjunto de mameluco que solo invitaba a abrazar al pequeño Naruto decía cuanta ternura mostraba, otra foto cuando el pequeño rubio estaba gateando, yendo a los brazos de un hombre de características similares a Naruto.

-Ese es Oto-chan- indicó Naruko que ahora estaba al lado de Hinata viendo las fotos –Naruto Nichan y Oto-chan son parecidos- Hinata asintió al comentario de Naruko, y las fotos siguieron, otra donde solo Kushina, y Minato (quien Kushina dijo que se llama así el padre de Naruto) celebraban el primer cumpleaños.

Y las vueltas de hoja sobre el álbum pasaron a ver una donde se hallaban Naruto y Minato recostados en la cama, el rubio mayor estaba boca arriba y mostrando una sonrisa llena de parsimonia que adornaba el momento de la siesta, mientras que Naruto estaba arriba de Minato, su cabecita recostado en el pecho, a la altura del corazón y en cuanto sus se sujetaban en la camisa de Minato y evocando ese gesto de sueño que era una monada solo la hicieron chillar de emoción por dentro.

-Ese Minato cuando iba a dormir a Naruto, se quedaban ambos dormidos profundamente- contó Kushina la historia de esa foto.

Y Hinata siguió ojeando, y entonces se hallaba en los momentos en que Naruto estaba en el preescolar, debido a que la foto Naruto vestido para ir al kínder estaba afuera de jardín de niños y abrazando fuertemente en la pierna de su madre y con lágrimas desesperantes.

-Era el primer día de ir a la escuela- dijo Kushina contando como si la historia fue ayer –No quería soltarse de mi pierna, Naruto es un poco flojito en asuntos de la escuela- Hinata sentía un poco de pena por esa foto, peor no evitaba reírse un poco por la situación.

-¡Mira que kawaii! – chillo emocionada Naruko cuando Hinata pasó la vuelta de hoja, y ver a un Naruto disfrazado de un zorro, con esas orejitas del traje y esos bigotes pintados en sus mejillas junto con el dibujo de su naricita café para emular un zorro, un zorrito salvaje y tierno, Hinata cada vez se divertía por ver esas fotos de Naruto.

Nunca supo cómo y por qué, pero esa ternurita encantadora haya crecido en un muchacho hiperactivo, divertido y elocuente, unas cuantas características dentro de su repertorio.

-Oh dios mío- y ahora miraba una foto donde Naruto estaba afuera en el jardín enlodándose y jugando con un perro.

-Ese es Moho- dijo Naruko –Fue nuestro perro desde que Naruto tuvo tres años… ahora creo que está en un lugar mejor- dijo un poco triste

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, pero sigue-

Ahora la otra foto era Naruto, quien al parecer estaba en la puesta de obra, pero estaba vestido de ropas raídas y desgastadas, cargando un palo donde en el extremo de este estaba atado un pañuelo, haciendo alusión al papel de un huérfano.

-Esa obra fue para el día de las madres, el hizo el papel de Paquito, el niño huérfano- aclaró esa foto Kushina –no evité soltar las lágrimas cuando estaba en la mitad de la obra-.

Nunca pensó que Naruto hubiera hecho una obra así –El hizo sacar las lagrimas a todas las madres que estábamos presentes- prosiguió Kushina

Hinata estaba impresionada, y siguió ojeando las páginas del álbum

Navidades, cumpleaños y momentos dignas para plasmarlas en cientos de imágenes, Hinata nunca había visto ese lado de Naruto, el triste, el pícaro, el travieso, el asustado, el tierno, estaba fascinada, y el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas las notaron tanto Kushina como Naruko, quienes solamente sonrieron de manera cómplice.

-Viendo tu cara, me dice que quieres pretender a mi retoño- voz de implicación e incomodidad soltó Kushina, soló Hinata salió de sus abruptos ensimismamientos.

-No…no… yo…yo…so…solo estoy…- Ahora si fue atacada con la guardia baja, y lo peor de todo es que su nerviosismo hizo notar que todo lo que dijo Kushina fue correcto

-Quien diría que mi tesoro será arrebatado por una chica tan bonita y tímida- siguió picando la pelirroja –Espero que Naruto te contagie un poco de su energía-

-Ku…Kushina… san- el color rojo que abordaba en sus mejillas había conseguido un nuevo nivel, sí que había sido un error el venir a la casa del rubio, había sido un error el aceptar la invitación de ver las fotos.

Y entre sus lamentos y sus formulaciones mentales, una foto cayó entre ese álbum, estaba volteada y al cogerla, lo que vio era lo más cercano al paraíso.

-¡Por Kamisama!- y era un alarido a los dioses al tener esa foto, un Naruto de 16 años como lo trajo al mundo, estaba recostado boca abajo en mostrando la extensión de ese grande, inmenso y sobre todo blanco trasero.

-Mamá…. Mira Hinata encontró la foto- Hinata no hacía caso, solo estaba ahí observando esa foto tan divina, y fue entonces que un hilito de sangre empezaba a escurrírsele desde la nariz.

-Y ahora mi niño le mueve el tapete a una pervertida… pero no es de extrañar, mi bebé causa esas sensaciones en todas las chicas- dijo la pelirroja mientras se hinchaba como un pavorreal.

-Pero he de admitir que todos nosotros tenemos un gran trasero, otosan, okasan, Menma, Naruto nichan y yo- Naruko decía eso con orgullo –Por eso somos irresistibles-

Se preguntaba cómo diablos había sacado esa foto, ¿acaso Naruto tenía conocimiento de esa foto?, tal vez no, porque de serlo así ella no estaría admirando tal adonis (a su punto de vista) que solo le recreaba su pupila, pero todo espectáculo tenía fin, y Kushina le arrebató la foto.

-Fin de la función pequeña… si sigues así te desmayarás por la pérdida de sangre- y empezaba a guardar las fotos –Esa foto la sacamos cuando estábamos todos de vacaciones en Okinawa-

Hinata recordó que eso sucedió recién hace unos meses –Naruto por error se bebió el sake de su padre… y vaya que tiene metabolismo de una niña- prosiguió Kushina –Luego empezó a divagar, y en el cuarto se desnudó, y después quedó dormido-

-Y entonces mamá sacó la cámara y lo fotografió-

-No entendía por qué ese fin, tal vez podría haber buscado muchas razones o explicaciones, pero no podía, no cuando solo recordar a ese rubio recostado, con marcas de bronceado en todo su cuerpo, salvo en los indicios donde se ponía cubría ese traje de baño, encima de ese inmenso y Blanco trasero, dentro de su mente pervertida que estaba dormida, se despertó, y solo tenía una cosa, nalguear, pellizcar, masajear y saborear ese atractivo masculino.

Un pequeño gemido, para luego evolucionar a un llanto curioso alertó a las tres mujeres, Kushina en ipso facto se levantó de su lugar –Ya pequeño, mamá va ya va contigo- dijo ahora Kushina en una melodiosa y parsimonia voz, desapareciendo del comedor para dirigirse con pasos oyentes a la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia Namikaze.

Hinata salió de esos pensamientos sucios al escuchar las necesidades del pequeño, había escuchado como el rubio alardeaba sobre su hermano pequeño, y había mostrado una foto, debido a su naturaleza aislada y tímida, y más el hecho que no hablaba tan abiertamente con Naruto… nunca había visto como era el pequeño Menma.

Los minutos pasaron hasta escuchar de nuevo los pasos arriba del piso y unos momentos después estaba Kushina, quien cargaba un bulto cubierto en frazadas azules, al parecer estaba alimentando al pequeño con leche materna.

-Tenías que ser todo un Uzumaki… mi pequeño barril sin fondo- dio con ternura Kushina, solo Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Quieres verlo?- era una pregunta que invitaba a la invitación, y solo Hinata asintió, y acercándose, asomó la cabeza, observando la pequeña criatura, mientras sus manitas sostenían la mamila y hacía un pequeño gesto tan inocente.

Pelo rojizo se asomaba en su coronilla, sus mejillas sonrosadas muestra de ternura absoluta, su piel era similar a la de Naruto, y cuando de pronto abrió los ojos, halló unos ojos tan morados y reflejantes, entonces ambas miradas coincidieron, y el pequeño bebé se removió entre los brazos de su madre para alcanzar a Hinata.

-Parece que le agradas-

Hinata escuchó el comentario de Naruko –a todos, excepto a mí ha sido tan tierno- ahora relataba porqué estaba recelosa Naruko con su hermano pequeño.

En cuanto el pequeño estaba jugando entre sus dedos el cabello largo de Hinata, y mientras veía esos ojos aperlado, para luego hacer unos gestos de sonrisa y alegría, Hinata y Kushina solamente pudieron atestiguar ese momento de lucidez del pequeño.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de la puerta de la casa se abrió –Ya llegué… perdón por la tardanza- fue el aviso cansado del rubio.

Entrando al comedor ahí vio a las tres mujeres –Papá estaba en una junta, y tenía que apoyarlo, fue repentino- dijo el rubio tratando de aclarar su tardía llegada, pero fue ignorado por su hermanito. Acercándose, se posó a un lado de Hinata y colocándose a la altura del bebe esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vaya Hinata, sí que le agradas mucho-

Y haciendo gestos y sonidos dentro de su repertorio, Naruto sacó unos risibles gestos de Menma y ya lleno de la emoción lo expresó con sus gestos, ocasionando a los presentes enternecerse con el pequeño.

-Bueno chicos, ya terminó la hora de hacerse el flojo y hagan a lo que vinieron a hacer- dijo Kushina, terminando para su decepción de los jóvenes de dieciséis años una cara de decepción, más por parte de Naruto, pero el proyecto era lo primero.

-Sígueme Hinata- fue lo que dijo el rubio, y la oji perla se deshizo del agarre de Menma y tomando sus cosas de la sala, siguió al rubio por las escaleras, los momentos con el pequeño la hicieron hacer un salto temporal de las fotografías, pero ahora que estaba detrás del rubio y subiendo las escaleras, se quedó admirando el espectáculo de ese par de glúteos hacían movimiento cuando subía las escaleras.

Ahora sí que esto iba a ser un proyecto muy pesado.

Dentro de la habitación, pudo ver el pequeño desorden del rubio –Siento no haber recogido, pero fue repentino lo del proyecto, y quería empezar de una vez- dijo nerviosamente el rubio, quien se expresaba así, ya que era la primera vez que una chica ajena a su madre, su hermana y sus primas entraba a su cuarto.

Hinata en cambio estaba observando el cuarto y la esencia del rubio se olía en la habitación, cosa que la hacía relajarse, y ponerla en un complicado estado de tensión, emoción, regocijo y nerviosismo, pero tomando fuerza e impulso contestó

-No…no… te preocupes… Bueno… cre…creo que… te… tenemos que trabajar- dijo con esfuerzo, era un logro articular las palabras, así que empezaron con lo suyo.

Quince minutos pasaron e investigando en el internet por medio de la laptop del rubio y los apuntes y libro de Hinata estaba borrándose la tensión y la incomodidad, pero entonces un toqueteo de la puerta saltó sus acciones.

-Espero que no hagan cosas indecentes-

-¡Naruko!- fue el grito del rubio, mientras que Hinata se le subieron rápidamente los colores de la vergüenza en su rostro

-Jeje era broma- dijo Naruko entrando a la habitación con una charola entre sus manos –Mamá les hizo estos bocadillos- y entonces de manera disimulada hizo que se callera unas servilletas, solo Naruto por inercia se dispuso a recogerlas, e inclinando su cuerpo, hizo muestra de su grande e inmenso trasero, Hinata de nuevo cayó en el encanto naranja y el sonrojo combinado con el hilillo de sangre en su nariz la dejaron en shock, y Naruko sonreía con malicia, su maldad fue completada satisfactoriamente.

Dale un fuerte manotazo, pellízcaselas, ¡Muérdelas! Era su subconsciente corrompida en perversión que le decían que hiciera todo eso de la manera más metódica y tortuosa, le empezaba a temblar la mano derecha y seguida de un escalofrío que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

-Toma- y colocando la preadolescente la charola en el velador que estaba al lado de la cama del rubio y pasó a retirarse, no sin antes ver con una sonrisa perversa su obra maestra, Naruto le pareció raro ese comportamiento, Naruko nunca hacía eso, no cuando el traía a sus amigos, pero por ser este caso una chica tal vez lo hacía como comodidad, así que sus sospechas se dispersaron.

-Bueno, si quieres coge unos bocadillos, que están... ¿Hinata?- la mirada ida y ese sonrojo olímpico de la peli azul preocuparon al rubio – ¿Hinata que te sucede?- y fue entonces que La chica se desvaneció

-¡Hinata!- el rubio alcanzo a sujetarla y abrazarla entre sus brazos – ¿Hinata te encuentras bien?-

Y entre pequeños alaridos y alucinaciones, Hinata respondió –Blanco e inmenso- y entonces se desconectó del mundo, yendo a soñar con esa visión pervertida.

Un suspiro y luego la acomodó en su cama, sí que esa chica es muy rara, oscura, simple, callada, tímida e introvertida, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser considerada, gentil, y tranquila, pero a pesar de todo personas como ella le agradaban mucho.

Así que retomando al trabajo de la escuela, Naruto trabajó por dos, mientras que Hinata estaba recuperándose "tal vez esté cansada o enferma, desde hoy en la tarde se ha mostrado así" eran los pensamientos erróneos de Naruto, en cuanto Hinata solamente soñaba en amasar ese trasero tan blanco e inmenso y una sonrisa esbozó en su cara añorando esa fantasía.

* * *

**¿A que mente pervertida (en especial las femeninas) quieren también manosear al rubio? Es una idea loca que me vagó desde no sé cuándo, la he trazado y muy moldeado por ratos, las actividades de la escuela y el trabajo son ajetreados, pero con todo esto sigo aquí pisando fuerte.**

**Mi mente ha divagado en muchos OS, y también historias largas (mi política es hacer un fic largo hasta terminarlo), unas para todo el público, y otras para un público más adulto, solo pido tiempo y atención, y verán que aquí hay material para divertirse jejeje .**

**Agradeceré de antemano sus críticas, observaciones y comentarios que a uno como autor lo ayudan a mejorar y levantar el animo e inspiración.**

**Bueno nos vemos a la próxima y que tengan suerte en todos sus proyectos y objetivos en la vida.**


End file.
